A night on the knight bus
by Emeraldd Star
Summary: basicly random R/H fluff r/r please!


A/N this is set about ten years after Hogwarts and our favorite trio got on with their lives

A/N this is set about ten years after Hogwarts and our favorite trio got on with their lives. Ron works for well never mind, you'll see. Mwahahahahaha ******cough**** **ahem, anyway just read and find out while I take another cough drop (poor ickle Emerald is sick), enjoy or I'll send the pink dragons I'm seeing after you.

Disclaimer- Like I really thought up these people, really I'm TWELVE. Although just for you law obeying types here it is…

NOT MINE, J.K. ROWLING'S 

Thank you **Emerald bows, and proceeds to sneeze on the lawyers**

Twas a dark and stormy night, actually it was surprisingly enough, and Ron Weasley's mood matched the weather. Just two hours ago his wonderful girlfriend whom was the second person that he had ever had any _real_ feelings for dumped him for some guy named Butch. Butch, Ron thought bitterly, what kind of name is that? His real one is probably Norman and he changed it so the ladies would like him better. Ron had spent the last two hours thinking thoughts like that wandering around Godric's Hallow aimlessly. Ron knew that he should go home; Harry might worry about him seeing as it was three in the morning. Without really thinking Ron stuck out his wand arm and waited for the Knight Bus. Ron played with a sting dangling from the sleeve of his robe thinking up torture methods for Laura, his girl- erm, ex girlfriend. Ron's thoughts of undiluted bobotuber pus were interrupted by a loud BANG! The huge purple mass of the Knight Bus stood before him. A tired looking man in a purple uniform stepped out of bus and said tiredly, "Welcome to the Knight Bus emergency transport for witches and wizards. I'm Bill Grasburg; please enjoy your stay here in the Knight Bus. Where too?" He cocked his head to the side and looked at Ron as though he had just woken him up, or disturbed his concentration. "L-london please, and how much will that be?" Ron stammered, his voice slightly thick from the crying he had been holding back all evening. "Eleven Sickles" Bill said, "Fifteen if you want a toothbrush and tea or hot chocolate." Ron nodded and fished around in his pocket for the money. He handed the fifteen sickles to Bill figuring that he'd need the tea and stepped on to the Knight Bus. Bill pointed Ron's bed out to him and disappeared off to somewhere, probably to go and drive. Ron braced himself and sure enough there was another BANG and Ron was forced down flat on his bed. For the first time in awhile he gave a half smile, the Knight Bus was always fun. Laying so his feet hung over the bed Ron gave a small sigh and went back to thinking about Laura being forced to kiss some one incredibly disgusting, like, like Malfoy! Then he remembered that Malfoy was in Bermuda for the Ministry, Harry and Ron had celebrated all night when they found out that he was leaving England for a very long time. Harry Ron thought, what a lucky guy. He has his own Broom company and a Ginny for a girlfriend **author looks on smugly at the H/G shippers cheering madly**. Harry even had a great flat in London and an even better roommate, Ron. Ron gave another half-hearted smile at this. What about him? Ron worked for the ministry in the department of mysteries as one of the top agents. He lived with Harry, and had a nice social circle. Ron had a fairly good life, he had friends, his family was doing great, and he even had a nice little hoard in his vault at Gingrotts. There was just about one thing missing in Ron's life right now and that had been there until two hours ago. Laura, that cheating scum. Ron sighed again and went back to imagining Laura being beaten to death by rabid house elves that looked a bit like Dobby. Then without warning there was another terrific BANG and Ron was jolted back further into this bed. He sat up to see who else was haunting the streets at this hour and saw a female figure rush onto the bus. She listen patiently to Bill's little spiel, and went to the bed next to Ron's. Ready this time Ron braced himself once again and after the humongous jolt this time Ron sat up and said to the woman, "Hullo and why are you out on a horrible night such at this?" The woman turned to him and said in a familiar voice, "I'm surprising a friend in London." Ron gaped, "Hermione?" she was supposed to be in France for the ministry, why was she here? "Ron is that you?" was the dazed and frazzled answer of Hermione. Ron nodded still confused and quite speechless.Suddenly almost as unexpected as seeing her being right there in front of Ron, Hermione leaped up and gave Ron the largest of hugs. "Oh Ron I'm so surprised what are you doing out this late?" She inquired after the tight embrace ended. "I'm coming back from getting my heart stomped on." Ron replied suddenly annoyed, "the question really is why are you here? I thought that you were in France. Also who is this friend in London you're visiting?" Hermione sat down of Ron's bed and started her tale. "Well you know how I was in France to negotiate that treaty on Quick Quotes Quills?" Ron nodded, "Well yesterday I got really fed up and in the middle of a meeting I stood up and screamed, for the love of God who really cares? This is stupid I haven't been in England for fifteen months because of these stupid Quills. Just get over it there are more important things in life that censoring quills, you people are the most annoying overstuffed idiots that ever lived!' and then I stormed out of the room. The next day I came to the meeting and it turns out that everyone felt the same way and over a dinner almost all of the details had been worked out. I even got a bonus form my boss for getting us out of there! This evening I packed my bags, and took a portkey home! Unfortunately I took the wrong one and ended up in thirteen different places before I got home. When I got to the station I figured that it was way to late to go to my parents house so I decided to visit you and Harry. I can't believe that I ran into you here, it's so amazing!" Hermione paused for a moment and gingerly asked, "Ron why are you here at three in the morning?" Ron sighed and proceeded to tell Hermione the whole story. "I was dating this amazing woman; Laura, and she turned out to be cheating on me with some guy named Butch. She dumped me tonight and I've been wandering around for the past two hours thinking of ways to kill her painfully." Although his words were meant to sound light hearted Ron knew that his voice was rather thick with tears willing to come out. "Oh Ron I'm so sorry." Hermione awkwardly reached over and patted Ron on the back, and surprisingly enough Ron felt a bit better.Then a slow wistful smile spread over Hermione's face, " have you tried angry veelas pecking her eyes out?" she asked. This time a real grin spread over Ron's tired face, "No" he said, "but I have tried her being beaten to death by evil house elves." Hermione laughed and said, "house elves are creative, but I like angry veelas best." Ron and Hermione proceeded to chat about France, Ron's job, Harry, and simple conversation topics such as those.They were enjoying a nice conversation about Ron's nephew, and Percy's son Jordan. Percy who had married Penelope Clearwater about several years ago was blessed with a son who was turning out just like the infamous Weasley twins. "A few days ago he got into the floo powder and just happened to waltz in on poor Snape!" Ron was telling Hermione who was laughing at the toddler's antics when there was a loud BANG and an enormous jolt. Ron and Hermione were thrown backwards and Hermione landed on top of Ron in a rather uncomfortable position. "All off for London" called Bill's hoarse voice. "Umm Herms could you get off me we need to get off the bus now." Said an embarrassed Ron. "Erm, sorry" muttered a crimson Hermione. They collected their things, said goodbye to Bill, and stepped into the dark alley near the leaky cauldron. "It's only a short walk form here and we'll stay pretty dry if we go under the shop signs." Ron mused. "Alright" replied Hermione, who was still red, and she took Ron's hand in hers. Ron's face matched his hair at this unexpected gesture of affection and they started to walk to the apartment. It may have just been the weather but it seemed to Ron that the sky brightened slightly as he and Hermione walked down the deserted streets of London on that rainy evening. Screw Laura and Butch he thought, this much was better than a thousand kisses from Laura any day.

I wont keep you too long but I must say one thing, and that is; FLUFF IS AWESOME!!! Oh and one more thing R/H rules, so does D/G or H/G any way that's all now please review in that lovely little box down below! 


End file.
